I Know Where You Keep Your Gun
by GottaWriteFast
Summary: Shadow now has to find a corrupt GUN Station Chief. The corrupt Station Chief, Scourge Laufeyson, has a surprise walking into his office.. Oneshot. Please, review. But keep the reviews constructive. Rated T for violence.


**I made a new fanfiction. It's also based on a James Bond movie scene, specifically, the intro of Casino Royale.**

**So you might consider it a crossover.**

**But I don't.**

**You can read now.**

A black SUV pulls up to a tall office building. Out steps out Scourge Laufeyson, this time looking more worried than usual. Feeling like someone could be watching him, he turned backwards, looking for anyone who could be spying on him. Spotting nobody, he closes the door on the SUV, and walks inside the building.

Stepping into the glass elevator, Scourge types in which floor he wants to go to.

'floor 6'

The elevator starts moving upward. He glances at the floor counter. Almost there.

The glass elevator's door opens, allowing him to walk down a hallway, and into an office.

Opening the door, he closes it behind him, and turns on a lamp. Suddenly, he noticed something. His filing cabinet was opened. Tons of papers were taken out of it, as well.

"The GUN commander doesn't really mind you earning a little money on the side, Scourge. He'd just prefer it if it wasn't selling secrets." Shadow said. Quickly, the green hedgehog turned around to see a black and red streaked hedgehog sitting in a chair, in the corner of the office. Staring at the hedgehog, Scourge takes a seat in a chair behind his desk, opening a drawer with a pistol in it, as well, but not taking it yet.

"If the show was supposed to scare me, you got the wrong man, Shadow. If the GUN commander was sure I was so crazy... He'd send a special agent. Some benefits of being Section Chief. I would know if anyone got promoted to a special agent, wouldn't I? Your file shows _no _kills, and it takes-" Scourge got interrupted by Shadow.

"_Two_ kills."

Kicking the silver hedgehog in the gut, Shadow sent him flying into a bathroom stall, and punched the other hedgehog in the face, and attempted to punch him again, but missed, and the gray hedgehog closed the stall door. Shadow, attempting to shove the silver hedgehog, sends them both crashing through a couple of wooden stall walls, before hitting a ceramic wall.

Elbowing the other hedgehog, Shadow grabbed him, hitting him with one of the stall doors, before both of them fell out of it. Getting up quicker than the grey hedgehog, Shadow kicked him in the face. The silver hedgehog attempted to pick up a garbage can and throw it at the attacker, but he kicked it back.

Scourge pulled out the handgun from the drawer he previously opened, and pointed it at Shadow. The black and red streaked hedgehog showed no emotion on his face.

The green hedgehog smiles. "Shame.. We hardly got to know each other." He then pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

Shadow slightly smiled, and held up a magazine for a pistol. "I know where you keep your gun. Isn't that something." he added.

"True.. How did he die?" Scourge asked.

"Your contact?" The green hedgehog nodded. "Not well."

Punching the silver hedgehog in the head, the ebony hedgehog sent him flying into a sink. Picking him back up again, Shadow wrapped his arms around the other hedgehog's throat, strangling him. The grey hedgehog yelled, as he struggled to pry himself free.

The black and red striped hedgehog, walking the silver hedgehog to a sink, attempted to turn on the tap of it. However, the other hedgehog grabbed a gun off the floor, and attempted to shoot the ebony hedgehog with it, but Shadow grabbed his arm and forced it down, making him miss, and shooting another sink, breaking part of it. Smashing the grey hedgehog's hand in to the mirror, shattering it and letting his grip on the pistol stop, he turned on the tap, and shoved the silver hedgehog's face into the sink.

The other hedgehog moved erratically, trying to breathe. Waiting for the grey hedgehog to either pass out or die, the ebony hedgehog just pushed his face lower into the sink, until he stopped moving, and slumped to the ground.

"Made you feel it, didn't he? Well, you don't have to worry. The second one is-"

Pulling out a silenced Walther PPK, he shoots the green hedgehog in the head, sending him tumbling out of his chair, and across the room.

"Yes. Considerably." The ebony hedgehog said, putting the silenced pistol back into his jacket, and walking away.

Finding his PPK on the ground, he picks it up, cocking it. Suddenly, the white hedgehog stands up again, pointing his gun at the other hedgehog. Too slow, however. Noticing this, Shadow quickly turns around, and shoots the grey hedgehog, killing him instantly.

**Well, that's my second fanfic. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
